1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wafer-to-wafer alignments, and more specifically, to wafer-to-wafer alignments using capacitive coupling structures.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, two wafers containing devices can be aligned and then bonded together so as to, among other purposes, double the device density. As a result, there is always a need for a structure (and methods for operating the same) that helps achieve good wafer-to-wafer alignments for subsequent wafer bonding process.